Who are you?
by Allysien
Summary: The crew of the HMS Surprise is docked on the Islands. Once afternoon Peter Calamy decides to go for a walk... I suck at summaries... Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_(A/N: This idea basically came to me after watching Master and Commander and fell asleep after the movie. I'm sorta trying to bring a dream I had to paper, and filling up the holes and making it up as I go along. Please send me your thoughts and reviews. :D Happy Readings!)_

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Master and Commander. Only Illyrian is mine. :D

The crew of the HMS Surprise had been docked on the Galapagos for nearly a week now, as the doctor regained his strenght. Captain Jack Aubrey allowed the crew on shore to amused themselves in games, eating, and in hunting the giant turtles that roamed the shores of the Island. With the doctor on the mends, Aubrey hasn't made plans on setting sail for at least another week. Maybe longer. A good chance for the entire crew to take it easy for a little bit before making their way home.

One afternoon, a young man started to walk the shores on his own for a bit. He had a few hours to himself before returning to his duties as midshipmen. Young Calamy was barely eighteen, and had seem more adventures in his life than most.

"Peter!" a voice called from behind.

Calamy turned to see friend and shipmate, Will Blakeney, running towards him.

"Do you want to come collecting with me and the doctor?" he asked cheerfully.

Calamy smiled, "Not today, Blakeney. I think I would like to take a long walk for a bit."

"Oh, alright then." replied the young Lord. "I'll see you afterwards then." and he was off running back towards the camp.

Peter walked a little further up the shore then decided to explore a bit of the forests in land. Over head birds were singing happily in the afternoon sun. There was a soft breeze in the air that had a faint smell of salt from the sea. Peter continued to walk until he came upon a broken log. He sat down and gazed out at the shiny blue water. Peter couldn't see the camp anywhere from where he was. He decided it was time to make his way back before the Captain sent a search party for one of his men.

"Damn..." Calamy swore softly to himself. He seemed to have managed to get himself turned around in the forest while trying to get out.

There was a faint noise in the wind. It stopped the young man in his tracks, and he turned his head back into the woods to listen. He thought for a moment that it was simply a bird squawking. But he then heard it a second time. A little louder than before. It was a girl screaming. Peter turned and ran into the woods. He heard it a third time, only this time it was getting closer.

Calamy stopped to catch his breath, and he heard it once more. It was very close, whoever it was. He started to run again only to knocked to the ground by someone. Peter opened his eyes and saw a young girl. She was completely filthy and had a look of terror in her eyes. Instantly she got up off of Peter and looked behind her.

"It's alright..." Peter stood up and tried to approach the girl. She looked at him and took a few steps back. "I'll not hurt you." He noticed that she had scratches on her arms. As if she was attacked by some sort of animal.

The girl looked behind her once more, and her eyes widen in fear. Peter followed her eyes, and saw some kind of wild black cat slowly creeping towards them. It was snarling something fierce at the both of them.

"RUN!!!" Peter grabbed her arm and pulled her forward. They ran as fast as they could into the woods, and the beast was not far behind.

Peter had no clue where to go, and eventually they both ran into a dead end. They ended up stopping at a base of a cliff, with no where to go.

"Oh, Lord..." whispered Calamy. He looked at the girl and saw her head was bleeding slightly from a cut above her eyebrow. There was also dried blood on her arms from her cuts.

The animal found them again, and it seemed very angry. It was making its way towards them again, and Calamy put his arms around the girl. Trying to at least give her some comfort in knowing she's not alone.

"Don't look." he whispered. The young girl covered her face in his chest, and gave a small whimper of fear.

Calamy averted his eyes and waited for the moment.

There was another growl. This one didn't come from the vicious black animal. Calamy looked up to the top of the cliff and saw something he never seen in all his years. There at the top of the cliff was another animal. A large white cat. It jumped down on top of the black animal and snarled and snapped at him. They fought for a few minutes before the black beast finally gave in and fled.

The girl in Peter's arms turned to face what has just happened. Only her legs couldn't keep her up anymore, and she collapsed to her knees.

Peter knelt down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. He saw the look of relief on her dirtied face, and he was puzzled.

The white cat had its eyes on the girl, and started to move up towards her. There was a tiny smile on the girls face, as if she recognized the animal that was now approaching them. But she still said nothing. Throughout this whole thing, she never said a word.

Suddenly there was calls coming from the top of the cliff.

"Mr. Calamy!" It was Captain Aubrey.

"Down here, Sir!"

Aubrey noticed the white animal, and took a shot in the air to frighten it away. The loud noise spooked the cat and it made a run back into the woods. The Captain, followed by a few of his men, made their way down the cliff towards Calamy.

"Are you both alright?"

"Yes, Sir. " replied Calamy. "Thank you, Sir."

"Who is this?" asked Aubrey.

"I'm not sure, Sir. I heard screams from the forest, and ran into her. She was being chased by a black animal."

"A black animal? It looked white to me, Calamy."

"Yes, Sir. The white cat chased it away."

Captain Aubrey looked at the frightened girl, who was clinging to Calamy.

"What's your name, child?"

Almost to an answer, the girl fainted in Calamy's arms. Completely exhausted.

"Lets get back to the camp, Calamy." said the Captain, as he picked the girl up in his arms. "Higgins will look at the both of you there."

"Yes, Sir."

_(A/N: First chapter down. Any thoughts?)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So many thoughts were rushing through her head. It was near impossible to make her mind be still. 'Where am I? Am I still alive? What is happening? Where did _he _go?'

Turquoise eyes began to open. Her throat hurt far too much to even try to speak. Her arms had a dull ache in them. Slowly, the young girl sat up. She couldn't have been any more than sixteen. There was a blanket covering her, but she still wore her gown. It was completely filthy and torn all over.

Very carefully, she managed to crawl out of the bed she was placed in. Wincing at the sharp pain on her side from were she was scratched by that animal. Memories started to come back to her now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had gone to the river with _him_ to have a drink. There was a loud growl coming from the other side of the river. _He_ started to react as well. Moving in front of the girl as if to protect her.

It was the black cat.

It began to charge at them, looking for a meal. Immediately, her white companion jumped towards the intruder. The young girl tried to fight back as well, and found a large stick. Before she could pick it up, something had pinned her to the ground. She felt claws beginning to tear at her arms and sides. She gave out a scream of absolute pain, and tried to push the animal off her. It was too strong.

Then, _he_ came and knocked the animal off of her. The girl stood up and fled into the forests, not knowing where she was going. Her body hurt and her head ached but she continued to run. She took a chance to look behind her and saw the creature chasing her. That's when she gave out her second scream. she took off into the brush, and caught a sharp twig over the top of her eye, causing it to leave a cut and bleed.

She was certain the animal killed _him_, and that thought terrified her even more. It meant that she was now completely alone on this strange island. The girl stopped running once more to catch her breath, and leaned against a tree. She was so very tired, and heart was just racing in her chest. She was covered in her own dried blood from all her cuts and scratches. Everything was silent all around her and she was sure the animal had lost her.

The young girl pushed herself off of the tree and started to walk, only to be stopped by a familiar growl. She slowly turned to see the black cat again. It was no more than ten feet from her, and was snarling.

She was sure that she would die by that animal, and she looked to the ground. There was a large rock just inches from her feet. The animal was approaching her once more, and she bent down and picked up the rock. If she was going to die, she would at least try to defend herself. She threw the rock with what was left of her strength, and it connected with the cats head. It gave a loud howl of pain, and the girl took this as her shot and bolted into the trees.

Her legs felt like they were on fire and would soon give at anytime. She somehow managed to trip and fall, causing her to let out another scream. Instantly she got up and continued, not daring to look behind her again.

Now she wasn't sure how she did it, but the young girl bumped into something, or rather someone.

It was a boy.

Blue eyes met turquoise.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you think she came from, Jack?"

Captain Aubrey ran a hand over his face. He had no clue who the girl was, or how long she had been on this island. "I don't know, Stephen."

"The poor child. She looks as if she's been through hell." Stephen Maturin picked himself up, and with his staff, began to walk towards the tent were the girl was sleeping in.

"I'm having hot water being made and a tub brought for her." said Jack. "The lass needs to get clean up."

"Yes." replied the doctor. "I would like to examine her. Also, I will need you to bring Calamy. He was the one who found her in the woods. It might ease her somewhat in seeing him."

"I've already called for him. He should be here shortly." The Captain started to walk away, and leaving the Doctor at the entrance of the large tent.

Stephen grabbed at the curtain and opened it. He expected to see the child still asleep, but she was awake and standing.

The second the girl heard the sound of someone entering the tent, she spun around. Knocking over a table.

"It's alright, child." said the Doctor, calmly. "You are safe here. Nothing will harm you."

The girl just stared at him.

"My name is Stephen, and I am a doctor." He slowly made his way to another table were his medical supplies were. "I ask for your permission to examine your scratches." He gestured at her arms, and picked up an antibiotic of some kind. "They could become infected if not treated."

She had no idea who these people were, or what language they were using. It was all strange to her. She wanted to speak, to tell them who she was, but her throat was still badly sore. Her voice was scared away. She made a move, and ran for the curtain of the tent.

"Wait!" called the doctor.

Unable to understand what he said, the girl ran through the curtain.

Only to bump into someone. She looked up and saw a familiar face.

Blue eyes met turquoise once again.

_(A/N: And here's the second chapter down. :D )_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Calamy looked at the girl , and gave her a small smile. "Please, you will be safe here." he motioned for her to return to the tent. Calamy put his around her shoulder and opened the curtain. She looked at him and saw that there was kindness in his blue eyes, and even though she didn't understand him, she felt she could trust him.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Calamy." The doctor smiled when he saw the girl coming back inside with the midshipman. "Could you please bring her to the table and sit beside her?"

"Yes, Sir." Peter went and took her by the arm, and the girl gave a gasp of pain and pulled away. "Forgive me, miss." He apologized, "I did not mean to cause you any more pain." He went to sit on the table, and looked at the girl who was now holding her arm. After a few minutes he motioned for her to sit beside him, and she eventually did. Eying the doctor as she made her way to the table.

"Could you help her roll up her sleeves, Mr. Calamy?" asked the doctor, who was now ready to examine his new patient. "I would like to clean up her arms, and bandage them."

Peter Calamy knew a great many things. He knew how to run his guncrew, how to be officer, and would like to Captain his own ship when he is older. He was not used to the idea of helping a girl with her clothing. The idea was strange to him, and it made him fell awkward. But he always did as he was told.

The girl looked at Calamy and saw that he was embaresed about something. She watched as he moved his hands, and gently rolled up one her her sleeves. She winced a bit at the pain but didn't move. There was dried blood and dust mixed into her wounds.

"She seems to trust you, Mr Calamy." said the doctor, as he brought over a bowl of warm water and a cloth, "Would you, very carefully, wipe her arms clean of the dirt?"

"Sir?"

"She tends to run when I approach her." explained Stephen.

"Yes, Sir."

Calamy stood up and took the cloth from the water. He held the girls arms in one hand and slowly began to wipe the blood from the cuts. If there was any pain, the girl made now show of it. She just sat there, still, and watched. Calamy looked up and caught her gaze. For a brief moment they just stared at each other, neither of them moving. It was then that Peter noticed the cut over her left eye, and gently wiped it with the cloth. When he drew his hand away from her face he gave a small smile.

"When you found her in the woods, did she say anything to you?" Asked the doctor.

"No, Sir" replied Calamy.

The doctor walked over to the table and handed the girl a cup of cold water. She downed it in seconds. The cold water felt amazing as it went down her sore throat.

"Whats your name, lass?" asked Stephen as he took the cup back.

The girl looked at him and then at Peter who was now cleaning up her other arm. There was only a confused look on her face, and she gave no reply.

"It's alright." the doctor smiled, "You can take your time. I will return in a minute, Mr. Calamy."

"Yes, Sir."

The doctor left the two of them alone, and Calamy was just about finished with her other arm. His face was serious as he worked carefully to remove the bits of dirt from the girls arm without hurting her.

The young lady was still silent. Her arms were beginning to feel much better, and she wanted to give her thanks but was unsure how. She was greatfull for the kindness the boy was showing to her.

"Could you tell me your name?" asked Calamy. The girl averted her eyes from his. "How am I to address you if I do not know your name?" he asked with a smile.

She turned her gaze back to his, and opened her mouth to speak. If she could not speak his language, she wanted him to at least know her name.

"I'm Peter Calamy." He took her hand in his.

"May I enter?" called Aubrey from the other side of the curtain.

The girl clamped her mouth close and broke off their gaze.

"Yes, Sir." replied Calamy, looking to the curtain.

Captain Aubrey and the doctor entered the large tent followed by a few other men. Two men carried with them a large oak tub, and the others, buckets of steaming water.

"How goes it?"

"She has no broken bones," replied the doctor. "and her cuts will heal, and shouldn't leave any visible marks."

"Good, good." mumbled Aubrey. "Has she said anything on who she is?"

"Not yet, Sir." said Calamy.

The men filled the tub with the water and left the tent.

"I don't think she speaks English, Jack." said the Doctor eying the young girl. When Calamy was done with her arms, he sat back down next to her.

"Her clothing is not that of a French wench," began Aubrey, "Nor is it of a lady of England. Talk to her Stephen. You know more languages than I do. Maybe she'll recognize one of them."

The doctor stepped towards the child. "Are you Portuguese, _senhora_?" he inquired oh her in that tongue.

She stared blankly at him.

"Are you French, _mademoiselle_?" he asked, switching to the French language. They could see relief wash over her in that moment.

She forced herself to speak, not caring at this point about her throat. "No, _monseigneur,_ I am not French, but I was taught its language from my aunt." came the reply.

"You do not speak English,_mademoiselle_?" asked the Captain, switching languages.

The girl simply shook her head.

"What is your name?"

"I am called Illyrian, monseigneur."

"Illyrian? A lovely name,_madame_." said the doctor, "How is it you came to be on this Island?"

"We were sailing back home, and a fierce storm hit. The sea swallowed the ship we were on. Only Midori and I survived, as far as I know." came the quiet reply.

"Midori?" Aubrey gave a puzzled look.

"He is the oldest and dearest friend of mine, _monseigneur_."

"Well, were is he?" asked the Captain.

"He is always close by." Illyrian gave a tiny smile. "You surprised him with the noise of you weapon in the forest."

"You mean that white animal is yours?"

Illyrian nodded.

"I don't believe it." the doctor smiled. "How long have you been on this Island, _madame_?"

"Weeks, I assume." said Illyrian, glancing over at Calamy who was wide-eyed at her story of survival.

"How about we continue this talk this evening over dinner, _mademoiselle_, after you rested a bit more." suggested the Captain. "You can bathe peacefully in this tent, and I have some clean clothing prepared for you in this tent as well."

"_Merci, monseigneur_."

Aubrey and the doctor left the tent, leaving Illyrian and Calamy.

Calamy stood up and smiled at the girl once again. "_Enchanter de renconter_"

Illyrian smiled at his accent, and nodded. Then he was gone, leaving her alone in the tent.

_(A/N: One more down. I didn't have time for a proper spell check, so if there's any mistakes... my bad :P )_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Peter Calamy.

The boy who she met in the woods...

Illyrian shook her head and went to the tub. She peeled off her dirty clothes and settled herself deep in the hot water. She couldn't remember the last time a bath felt so wonderful.

She found a bar of hard soap that was left for her and began to scrub at her hair. When it was filthy and full of dust, it looked very dark. Now that she had her hair almost completely clean, the shade of light burgendy began to make an appearance. Illyrian had no idea now long she would be granted some privacy, so she bathed quickly.

Once out of the small tub, she grabbed a large towel and began to dry herself off. Next to a small table was a strange gown on a chair. It was a rich ruby red with an underskirt of white satin embroidered in silver thread. Silver and white puffed and slashed sleeves also showed through the rich velvet. Illyrian's hair fell in tempting ringlets that framed her face. Finally dressed in the foreign clothing, she looked herself over in a mirror and smiled.

'This will do...' she thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Killick! Killick there!" called Aubrey.

"Yes, Captain." the ship's cook entered the Captain's tent.

The tent had been prepared formally for dinner. The large table and chairs were covered in a fine white cloth, the china and silver were polished until they shone. Seated at the table were Lucky Jack, the Doctor, Pullings, Lord Blakeney, and Calamy.

"What is it, Captain." Killick grumbled.

"What is our meal?"

"Which is a roasted chicken and wine, Sir."

"Sounds good." Aubrey smiled.

"Shall I bring it out, Captain." asked Killick.

"Not yet. We will have a guest at the table tonight."

"You mean that wild girl from the woods?"

"She's not wild, Killick." came the stern reply. "She is a Lady."

"She looks wild to me." Killick grumbled as he left the tent.

Tom Pullings chuckled. "It doesn't matter her appearance, Killick, we will all act as gentlemen in her presence."

Killick just continued to mumble as he left.

Captain Aubrey cleared his throat. "I shall go and collect our Lady."

The men at the table stood up out of respect for their Captain as he left the tent.

"What is she like, Peter?" asked the blond boy.

"She's... different than us." replied the older boy. "But she is kind."

"Is she a Frenchy?" asked Pullings.

The doctor took a sip of wine, "No, but it's the only language she can use to communicate with us. Her native tongue is still unknown."

"What does she look like?" asked Blakeney.

"Dirty." the doctor smiled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How long am I to wait in here?' she thought to herself. She was beginning to become ravenous, and she couldn't remember the last time she ate. Illyrian was starting to feel nervous, and twisted a lock of hair around her finger.

Midori.

She was beginning to miss him. He was always with for as far back as she could remember. He was a gift to her from her father long ago. A tiny white kitten that grew into a large, protective cat.

Her mother died of whitethroat when she was a baby. Illyrian's father was on the ship that was taken by the sea. She knew inside that he was gone. When she was thrown overboard, she remembered hearing her father calling to her.

Illyrian was pulled from her thoughts by someone calling from outside.

"_Mademoiselle?_" Called Aubrey. "May I enter."

"Yes."

Aubrey lifted the curtain and made his way inside. He smiled at the sight of the young girl. "Aren't you a vision."

Illyrian lowered her eyes, slightly embarrassed. "These clothes are strange to me."

"But they seem to suit to very well, my dear."

"Thank you, Captain." she gave a tiny smile. "I am most greatful for your kindness."

"Now," Aubrey approached her, "My I escort you to dinner?" he offered Illyrian his arm, and she took it with a charming smile.

The moment Jack Aubrey and Illyrian entered the Captain's tent, the only thing the other men at the table could do was simply stare. On the Captain's arm was a young, beautiful girl. Hardly the wild one from a few hours ago.

Aubrey cleared his throat, "May I present, Illyrian." The men at the table stood up and gave a bow. The Captain took her arm and walked to the table, and seated her down. Across from her was Calamy. The other man at the table that she recognized was the Doctor.

"Illyrian, may I introduce Lord Blakeney." began Aubrey. "Illyrian doesn't speak English, but understands the French language." he explained.

Young Blakeney nodded his head at the girl beside him. "Enchanter, Madame."

Aubrey then motioned to Mr. Pullings. "This is my second in command, Tom Pullings."

"A pleasure, _mademoiselle"_

Illyrian nodded to each of the men.

"Killick!" shouted the Captain, making Illyrian jump in her seat.

The cook entered the tent again, grumbling "Yes, Captain." he did a double take at the sight of the girl.

"Bring us our food, Killick." ordered the Captain.

Killick and a servant brought in a platter with a large chicken that had been slowly roasted golden; freshly baked bread with egg-glazed crust was set upon the table with sweet butter. There was also four bottles of wine about the table for the drink.

"My Lady?" Stephen began. "Starting tomorrow, would you permit me to teach you some of our language?"

"You mean as in English?"

Stephen nodded.

"I would like to learn your speech." Illyrian took a sip of wine and crinkled her nose. It tasted horrible.

Calamy held back a chuckle as he saw the look of distaste on Illyrian's face.

The entire meal was filled with laughter and conversation. The men talked about England, of how they need to defeat Old Bony, and the capture of the Ancheron. Illyrian barely spoke. Every now and then she would catch Calamy's eye and gave him a tiny smile. Young Blakeney spoke to Illyrian on his collecting adventures with the doctor and asked if she would like to join them next time they explore the island.

"Thank you for your offer, my lord, but I need to go look for my Midori in the morning." replied Illyrian.

"Midori?" Pullings took a large sip of wine, "I thought you were the only survivor from your ship."

"Midori was with me." she replied low. "He is still in the island."

Calamy leaned forward, "We will find him, do not worry."

Illyrian smiled at the boy. He was always very kind to her.

The Captain went on explaining that Midori was a large white cat, similar to a tiger. But for the most of the meal the men ate and drank their wine. They seemed to enjoy the Lady in their company but failed to notice that their drinking was making her feel a bit uncomfortable. Illyrian ate her meal in silence. Offering little details of the ship she was on. These men were still strangers to her and she thought it best that she not give up too much information. At least not until she knows more about these Englishmen.

Aubrey stood up and announced, "As much entertaining this evening is, it is late." he then began to chuckle. "And I fear if i continue drinking the wine I will shame myself in front of our lovely guest." Aubrey bent down and took Illyrian's hand in his. "I will bid you goodnight, my lady." he kissed the top of her hand, and staggered from the tent.

The Captain was shortly followed by the doctor and then Pullings. They all bid Illyian a pleasant night and went to find their beds.

The remaining three at the table were Calamy, Illyrian and Blakeney.

Blakeney was still stuffing his dessert in his mouth and drinking his wine. He had no intentions of leaving the table anytime soon.

"Well," Illyrian stood up. "I think i should get some sleep also. Goodnight then." She turned to leave.

"Wait."

Illyrian turned and saw the Peter was also standing up.

"May I escort you to your tent?" he asked.

The young girl smiled. "Of course." she turned to Blakeney, "Goodnight, young sir."

Blakeney nodded and smiled. He was unable to speak with a mouth full of food.

Calamy offered his arm, and Illyrian took it as they left the tent. They walked slowly and in silence. The evening air was pleasantly cool, and the moon was full. Illyrian glanced up at the boy. His was stern, but his blue eyes held a gentleness in them, and he was quite handsome.

Throughout most of the meal, Peter found it difficult to keep his eyes off of the pretty girl who was now on his arm. He has very little, if any, experience with the ladies back in England. The ladies there, he found, were quite boring. Some small part inside of him wished he could one day meet a girl who was as exciting as she was beautiful.

Illyrian. She was indeed a mystery to him.

As they approached her tent, and Illyrian pulled her arm free of Calamy's. She turned to face him, and turquoise eyes found blue eyes once more.

"Thank you for walking me back, Mr. Calamy."

"Please, call me Peter." he lowered his eyes and smiled. "It is my Christian name."

Illyrian lifted her hand to his face, and turned it to face her. "Why is it you cannot look me in the eye?" she asked.

Peter lifted his eyes to hers and felt his face grow warm. "I'm not sure..." came the quiet reply.

Illyrian smiled and lowered her hand. Her eyes never leaving his. "Well... Goodnight then, Peter."

As if his body was being controlled by an unknown force, Peter, his eyes never leaving hers, began to lower his face to hers. Very slowly until he could feel her breath tickle the top of his mouth. His eyes closed.

Illyrian seemed to be frozen in her place.

His mouth lingered over her's, almost touching but not quite.

Peter snapped his eyes open and took a few steps back. Unable to believe what he almost did.

He mumbled a quick apology and turned to leave.

Illyrian waited till he was completely out of her sight, and entered her little tent. Once the curtain closed behind her, she lightly touched a finger to her lips. Her heart was racing in her chest.

'What just happened?'...

_(A/N: Another chappie down :D I like how this one turned out. Please review :D)_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Master and Commander... :( 

Chapter 5

The following day was spent in study for Illyrian, though she found it hard to concentrate at times. Her mind kept on returning to a certain young man with blue eyes. 

Last night when Peter walked her to her tent. How he smiled at her. How he looked in the moonlight. He was beautiful, Illyrian thought. 

Did he really mean to kiss her? Or was he simply drunk off of wine... 

Part of her wondered what it would have been like. She remembered the pink on his cheeks when he pulled away and apologized. She also remembered her face feeling warm, and a strange sensation in her stomach as he lowered his face to hers.

"Illyrian? Are you alright?"

Pulled from her thoughts, the young girl turned to her tutor and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine."

Stephen Maturin gave Illyrian a new paper. "Now, I want you to try and read this in English."

She looked at the paper. "I think it says 'Hello, my name is Illyrian. It's a pleasure.'." she said slowly in English.

"Very good." the doctor smiled. "You are learning quite well in a short period of time."

The doctor continued teaching his new student on the English language for most of the afternoon. Illyrian was indeed a excellent pupil. Stephen also spoke to the young girl about England, and Illyrian started to become curious about what is going to happen to her now. Would these englishmen return her to her own homeland? Or would they take her to their England to their king?

"Illyrian?"

Pulled from her thoughts once more, Illyrian turned to the doctor "I'm sorry." she apologized. "My mind seems to like to wander."

"Well, I think it's enough for one day." Stephen closed his text book. "Why don't you talk a little walk along the beach, or rest a bit before dinner."

Illyrian stood up, dusted the sand off her velvet skirt, and replied. "Thank you." She began to walk slowly down towards the water.

"So,"

The doctor turned to see Aubrey behind him.

"Any progress?" the Captain asked.

"Yes, some." replied Stephen and he wiped his forehead. "She is learning quickly but still doesn't seem to trust us, and she seems troubled."

"Well, we are strangers still to her." Aubrey smiled. "I spent most of the morning with young Blakeney. He spoke quite a bit about our little Lady." he chuckled. "I think the little Lord is in puppy love with her."

"What?" The doctor was surprised. "Jack, I think you've been in the sun a little too long today."

"My dear Doctor, it's not the sun." Aubrey laughed. "Blakeney referred to Illyrian as the 'prettiest wild girl' he has ever met."

The doctor bust out laughing. "Alright, he may be infatuated with her a bit."

Aubrey laughed and looked to the sea. He spotted Illyrian walking very slowly, dipping her feet in the cool water. However, what the Captain failed to notice was another man's eye on the girl.

Joe Nagel had been watching the girl from the first day she came to the camp. As he brought water for her bath tub that evening, he could tell even filthy she was gorgeous. As the men left the tent for her to bathe, he watched as she slipped from her filthy clothes and into the tube. She was young still, and her body firm. Joe felt a slight craving inside as he watch as Illyrian bathed herself.

Joe felt he had suffered too much on board the Surprise. Being forced to send his best mate to drown by the Captain's orders, and then flogged for not saluting an Officer, Joe felt something was owed to him. A small price for the pain and suffering he has endured over the last few months. He was sure he would be flogged again or worse, but the thought that was racing through his head would keep him warm at night.

Illyrian didn't go too far from the camp. She sat on top of a hill just overlooking the camp site, and stared into the sky.

Midori.

She felt him near, and she missed him terribly. Illyrian closed her eyes and began to hum to herself. A lulliby her father would sing to her as a child. There was a small breeze in the air, and Illyrian began to sing softly, almost like a whisper.

_Mizu no naka ni yoru ga yureteru_

_Kanashii hodo shizuka ni tatazumu_

_Midorinasu kishibe_

Illyrian started to feel like she was being watched. That someone was close by, and there was some part in her that knew who is was. Illyrian opened her eyes and continued to sing. A little louder than before.

_Utsukushii yoake wo _

_Tada matte iraretara_

_Kirei na kokoro de_

_Kurai umi to sora no mukou ni_

_Arasoi no nai basho ga aruno to_

_Osiete kureta no wa dare_

_Dare mo ga tadori tsukenai_

_Soretomo dareka no kokoro no naka ni_

She had her back to him as he quietly approached her. Illyrian's long hair shone in the sun, making it a dark red. They were out of rang from the camp site and he was certain no one would be able to hear her. Nagel smiled as she softly sang her strange song.

_Mizu no nagare wo shizumete _

_Kureru daichi wo uruosu shirabe_

_Ima wa doko nimo nakutemo_

_Kitto jibun de te ni ireruno_

_Itsumo, itsuka, kitto_

_Mizu no akashi wo kono te ni_

_Subete no honoo wo nomikonde nao_

_Hiroku yasashiku nagareru_

_Sono shizukesa ni tadoritsuku no_

_Itsumo, itsuka, kitto_

_Anata no te wo tori..._

Joe cleared his throat, making Illyrian jump.

"Forgive me, my lady," he grinned at her. "If someone heard you singing in that strange way, one would assume you'd be a witch casting a spell."

He was giving her a strange look that made Illyrian feel uncomfortable. "I thought I was alone." she stood up and began to walk past Nagel. "Please, excuse me."

Joe reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her against him. "I much rather you stay, _my lady_." he forced his mouth to hers in a wet kiss.

Illyrian struggled against Nagel, tearing herself free from his grasp, she slapped him as hard as she could across his face.

"How dare you!" she hissed at him. "_Never_ without my permission!" 

Joe, stunned but still determined, "I have never needed _permission_ when it comes to a wench."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter Calamy had just finished his afternoon duties and went to see how Illyrian and the Doctor were doing with their studies. He found the Doctor with Will Blakeney, as they were looking over some strange plants and insects.

"Good evening, Peter." Blakeney smiled at the sight of his friend.

"Hello, Blakeney." He turned to the Doctor, "I've come to inquire about Illyrian." he said formally.

"We've finished for the day, and I believe she's out for a walk." Replied the doctor. 

"A walk?"

"Yes, down by the waterfront. Heading east down the shore."

"Thank you, Sir." Peter turned to leave.

"Wait!" Will put down his book. "May I come too?"

Peter nodded, and the pair began to walk towards the shoreline.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Leave me, or I shall scream!"

"No one will hear you, my pretty." 

Illyrian felt herself begin to panic, but her face would not show it. "I am leaving!" She pushed passed Nagel and began to walk quickly away.

Nagel followed swiftly behind the girl as she made her way down the hill. He knew he needed to act quickly, and the very thought of taking Illyrian excited him. Joe snatched Illyrian and knocked her feet from under her, causing her to fall to the ground. Instantly, Joe was on top on her, and Illyrian began to fight against him. She scratched at his face, and when she tried to scream, Nagel covered her mouth with one hand and began to tear at her chemise, exposing her flesh. Joe stopped for a moment to gaze at her perfect white skin.

Illyrian took the opportunity and raised her knee to his groin. Nagel felt searing pain from the contact with Illyrian's knee, and moved his hand from her mouth.

Illyrian screamed as loud as she could and began to scramble away from under him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two boys stopped in their tracks as they heard Illyrian screaming.

"Was that?..." Will turned his head towards the mountain where the sound came from.

Peter felt his heart sink with worry. He turned to Will, "Go get the Captain!" he ordered.

"Aye!" and Blakeney took off running back towards the camp.

Calamy ran towards the mountain. He knew something terrible is going to happen. Illyrian should not have wandered so far from the camp...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bitch!" hissed Nagel. The pain was slowly leaving his groin, and he was furious. 

Illyrian made no move to cover herself up. She tried to get to her feet, but was unable to. Fear had seem to have frozen them.

Nagel managed to stand up, and took a step towards the girl. A branch snapped from behind Joe, and a loud growl was heard. Behind the man stood a white cat.

Midori had found them, and he wasn't very pleased.

"What the bloody hell is that!" he cried as he backed away.

Midori let out an angry growl as Nagel backed off from Illyrian. The cat moved towards the girl, blocking her from Nagel. Illyrian wrapped her arms around the white cat as a means to cover herself.

"Bitch!" cried Nagel. "I knew you were a witch!"

Calamy found the source of all the commotion. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. There stood Joe Nagel glaring at Illyrian who was on the ground, her chemise torn, and clinging to the white animal. 

"Nagel! Explain yourself!" ordered Calamy.

Illyrian turned to Calamy, and relief washed over her.

"She is a witch, Sir!"

"I am not!" shouted Illyrian, and Midori made a move and jump on Nagel, knocking him to the ground. He had Nagel pinned and wasn't going anywhere.

Peter removed his coat and bent down by Illyrian, and wrapped it around her. "What happened?" he asked.

Illyrian raised her eyes to his, and with a shaky voice, "He tried... he didn't..." 

Peter helped Illyrian to her feet, his arm never leaving her shoulders. "Is that Midori?"

Illyrian nodded. "Midori," the cat turned his head to his companion. "_oriru, onegai._" The cat got off Nagel.

Nagel scrambled to his feet, "Sir, that wench is a witch!"

"Be silent, Nagel!" Calamy shouted back at the sailor. "These are serious charges. Trying to force yourself upon a lady!"

"She is no _lady_, Sir." Joe forced himself to be calm. "What kind of _lady_ has such a creature by her side?"

"Calamy!"

Heads turned to see young Blakeney and Aubrey running towards them. Midori moved to Illyrian, sniffing Peter as he came close. He made no hostile move towards Calamy as he settled himself beside Illyrian.

"Sir, apparently Nagel here attempted to rape Illyrian." stated Calamy.

Furious, Aubrey turned to the sailor, "You, sir, will be restricted to the ship until further instructed! You will be charged for these crimes in the morning!" The Captain turned to Lord Blakeney, "Escort Nagel, my Lord, back down to the waterfront. See that he is clapped into irons and put back on the ship."

"Aye, Sir!" Blakeney grabbed Nagel by the arm and began down the mountain hill.

Aubrey turned to Illyrian, "Are you alright, child?"

Illyrian nodded, and put her head on Peter's shoulder. "I am now, thank you." 

Aubrey then noticed a large cat standing beside her. "Is this your Midori?" he asked.

Illyrian smiled and bent down to the cat. "Yes," she wrapped her arms around the animals neck, earning a purr from the cat. "_Midori-sama._"

Aubrey cleared his throat. "He seems quite tame," he slowly bent down beside them. "Will he bite if I touch him?"

"Simply put your hand in front of his nose." Illyrian instructed. "Allow him to learn you scent, sir. He will only become defensive if he senses some sort of danger."

Very carefully, Aubrey lifted his hand to large cat. Midori eyed the man carefully and sniffed his hand. He turned his head back to Illyrian and gave a little noise.

"Well," chuckled the Captain, "I must return and see to Nagle. Calamy, will you escort Illyrian back to her tent?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Then, I shall leave her in your hands." Aubrey turned and made his way back down the hill.

The pair watched as the Captain was no longer in sight. The sun was beginning to set over the water, and the sky was turning from orange to red as the sun started to disappear. Calamy turned to Illyrian. She had buttoned up the coat he'd given her and was watching Midori on the ground.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"I will be." She managed a tiny smile up at him. "Thank you for stopping him."

"I heard you scream, and I-"

Illyrian wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I was afraid he would..." she whispered. "He was strong, and I tried to fight him..."

Calamy felt his face grow warm, and he moved his arms around her small frame. He felt her shake slightly, "It's alright." He tried to comfort her. "You are safe now. I've got you." Peter gently stroked her hair. The steady beat of Calamy's heart soothed her, his words calmed her.

Illyrian pulled away, slightly embarrassed. "Can we sit here for a little while?"

"Of course." Peter smiled, and they seated themselves on the soft grass. Midori laid down in front of Illyrian, making a whiny noise. "Is there something wrong with him?" asked Peter a bit concerned.

Illyrian laughed, "Not at all." she replied. "He just wants some attention." Illyrian began to pet him head and Midori closed his eyes and purred loudly.

Calamy moved closer, "May I pet him?"

Illyrian nodded and took his hand in hers. "Gently." she whispered.

Peter felt the soft fur between his fingers and he slowly stroked the animals head. Midori gave a little twitch, but didn't move away.

"This is unbelievable."

"Why's that?" asked Illyrian, removing her hand from his.

"I've only read about such animals in books. I've never in my life would have thought I would be touching one." he explained. "I've read that such cats like these are man-killers."

"Well, Midori would not harm anyone. Unless provoked." replied Illyrian. "Midori is as dear to me as life itself, and has been with me since I was a child."

"So he is tame then?"

"One can never really tame a wild animal." said Illyrian. "He is with me because he choose to be, and for that I am greatful." They watched as Midori rolled on his back in a playful kitten way.

"What do you feed him? Surely he must have a taste for meat."

"Strangely, he doesn't care for it." The girl smiled down at her cat. "He eats mostly fruit, and vegetables. Sometimes fish."

"That is strange." Peter smiled at the girl.

"Your people will be afraid of him, won't they?" she asked.

"Perhaps at first." replied Calamy as he moved a bit closer to Illyrian.

"They will need time to get to know him." Illyrian scratched the cats tummy.

Peter turned his head to Illyrian. "Perhaps there's a bit of a witch in you."

Shocked, Illyrian turned to face him, "Why would you say that?"

"Because, you seem to have bewitched that animal." Peter held her gaze, his face not far from hers. "And seem to have bewitched me."

Her eyes grew wide, "_Nani?_" she mumbled.

Peter saw that her cheeks grew pink at the sudden realization of their closeness. He brought a hand to her face touched her cheek. Her skin was soft, almost like silk to the touch.

"Peter?..."

He smiled at her. Just like the night before, he felt as if some other being was controlling him. Illyrian was only inches from him. He wanted to kiss her, but was worried the earlier events would frighten her, and she would reject him. Her mouth looked soft and inviting.

Illyrian didn't know what to think at this moment. First they were having a pleasant conversation, that now she couldn't even recall, to Peter giving her such an intense look. Midori didn't even seem to notice that Illyrian had stopped petting him.

"Illyrian?"

"Yes?"

"May I..." It was Peter's turn to blush now. "May I kiss you?"

Illyrian's eyes moved from Peter's, to his mouth, and back to his eyes again. He was asking for permission. He wasn't demanding like Nagel.

"...Yes..." she whispered low.

Peter put his hands on her shoulders and began to lower his face down to hers. Closing in the final gap in between them. Illyrian closed her eyes and waiting for the moment to come.

"Peter! Illyrian!"

The pair tore themselves from each other and turned to see a little Lord Blakeney running towards them.

Midori sat up at the noise, and watched at the little blond boy approached them.

"What is it, Blakeney?" asked Peter, trying not to sound too demanding.

"I've come to collect you." he replied, cheerfully. "Do you plan on siting her all night?"

The sun was now gone and a few stars was now making their appearance in the night sky.

"Dinner will be served soon, let us return." said Will, as he started back down the hill.

Peter sighed and stood up, aiding Illyrian to her feet. They exchanged a small smile and followed the blond boy. Midori let out a yawn and walked close behind them.

"_Damn..._" Peter swore to himself.

_(A/N: I'm sorry with the lateness of this chapter... But I made it extra long :D hope you enjoyed it!)_


	6. Chapter 6

_(A/N: The reason for Nagel in the previous chapter for attacking Illyrian: Ever since watching the movie, I've never like that character. I hated the way he would treat Hollom.)_

Chapter 6

The evening dinner seemed to be another formal affair. All the men at the table were dressed in their best uniforms, and Illyrian began to wonder if all Englishmen were always like this at each meal. Everyone at the table talked on and on about the war with the French, and it was beginning to bore the lady. To her left sat the Captain at the front of the table, and to her right was Peter Calamy. He was very quiet that evening, offering little details of his duties when spoken to. Wine was the drink again, but Illyrian drank only water.

"I'd say," announced Aubrey, "we shall sail from here in three or four days."

The table gave cheers and toast's were drunk on the safe voyage back home to England.

Aubrey turned to Illyrian and smilled, "I'm sure, my lady, you will be happy to leave this island." he spoke to her in the French tongue.

"Sadly, _monseigneur _I will miss this place." she replied low.

Calamy looked as Illyrian spoke.

"This place has such great beauty." Illyrian gave a tiny smile.

"Here! Here!" exclaimed Aubrey as he raised his cup of wine, he gave another toast on the beauty that is the Galapagos. Then continued, "You will like England, child."

"What will become of me once we arrive there?" Illyrian was worried about this. She knew that these good people wouldn't go out of their way to return her back home to her native land.

Aubrey took her hand in his, "When we land in England, I shall do everything in my power to help send you home, my child. But, you need to know that it might take time. I will request an audience with the King and present you to him. I shall explain my desire in returning you back to your people. You needn't fear."

Illyrian was filled with relief. "I am very greatfull, Captain. You have my thanks."

Aubrey kissed the top of her hand, and went to pour himself some more wine.

Another hour of talk of war went by, and Illyrian was starting to get tired. Her eyes felt very heavy, and forced herself not to yawn at the table. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she rose from her seat.

"As interesting as this evening has been, I regret to say that I cannot stay awake much longer."

The men at the table all stood up, and the doctor was the first to speak.

"It's quite alright, Illyrian." he gave a small laugh. "I can barely stand these discussions of war and death myself."

Aubrey gave the girl a small bow, and motioned to Calamy. "Please see Illyrian to her quarters."

"Aye, sir."

Calamy offered the young lady his arm and she took it. Giving the Captain a little smile and bid him a polite goodnight.

Outside the Captains tent was Midori. The white cat was waiting for Illyrian, and when he saw the two leaving the tent he dashed over to them. Illyrian removed her hand from Calamy's arm to pet the animal. Earning a tiny purr from the large cat.

Slowly, they walked the short distance on the shore towards the tent. Tonight the moon was barely full but still shone brightly over the water. Midori ran ahead to the tent and went on inside.

Peter saw that they were only a few short feet away from the tent, and that meant he would have to say goodnight soon.

Illyrian, on the other hand, had other plans. She stopped walking towards the tent and turned to Peter. He looked at her with some confusion. Wondering why she had stopped all of a sudden. Illyrian gave him a little smile and started towards the water.

"What are you doing?" Peter watched as she bent down and put her hands in the cool water.

"Come here." Illyrian replied softly.

Peter bent down next to the girl. Her turquoise eyes fixed on him as he moved closer to her.

Illyrian gave a giggle and splashed some water at Peter. This made him loose his balance and fall backwards. He looked at the girl, who was now trying hard not to laugh.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. Not sure what to do at the moment.

Illyrian laughed and stood up, walking over to Calamy's sprawled on the ground, his face dripping wet.

"I'm sorry." she giggled. "Consider it a spur of the moment."

Illyrian bent down to help him up.

_Spur of the moment._

Peter took the offered hand. Instead of getting to his feet, he pulled Illyrian down to the ground next to him. She gave out a squeak of surprise as she landed next to him in the sand.

"What are you doing?" she demanded. Peter covered her mouth with his hand, silencing her.

"Consider it a spur of the moment."

He moved his hand from her face and brought his head to hers. Letting her breath tickle his upper lip just slightly before claiming her mouth with his.

Illyrian could have sworn her heart stopped the moment his lips touched hers. His mouth was soft and warm. A bold move she hadn't expected of the young sailor. Slowly, her own mouth began to respond to Peter's.

Peter would never have guessed a kiss could be... He couldn't find the words to describe his first kiss. Illyrian's lips were like tiny pillows. Soft, and tasted sweet. Finally, Peter removed his mouth from hers, both needing the air.

Illyrian opened her eyes, her cheeks as pink as his. Slowly they stood up off of the ground.

"Spur of the moment?" she whispered. Peter looked down and smiled. Feeling a bit of shyness.

"I am off duty tomorrow, and would like it if you would join me on a walk."

"Of course," Illyrian smiled. "I'd like that."

Peter took her hand in his and walked the final distance to her tent.

Illyrian turned to him, and raised herself on her heels. Planting a light kiss on his mouth.

She gave him a smile, "Goodnight, Peter."

He watched as she disappeared into her tent. "Goodnight..."

Peter made his way to his quarters. He would go to sleep tonight with Illyrian's name on his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

To her people, Dreams fortold the future. Some would even call them Prophecies. Even though most Dreams were hazy, bits and pieces were always collected, and the Elders would make preparations of what would surely come to pass. When Illyrian would sleep at night, she would never dream.

That is until now...

_She carefully walked on a deck of a ship. Looking down to see she was barefoot, and wearing a simple white dress. Her long hair fluttered in the wind. There was so many people around her, and they seemed to be boarding another ship. A fight was obviously taking place, and she seemed to be in the center of it. But no one seemed to notice the young girl._

_There was sword fighting and cannons firing, but everything was still. _

_Silent._

_People looked as if they were shouting to each other, but there was no voices to be heard. Illyrian looked to see Jack Aubrey leading some of his men across to the other ship, killing all those who resisted. She made her way over to the rail of the ship and placed her hands on it. She saw as clear as day, a name._

_Acheron... A French ship... The one the English have been searching for all this time._

_Illyrian turned her head and smiled. There, dressed in complete uniform was Peter Calamy. He was also making his way across to the other ship, and it seemed like he was leading his own men over for some purpose._

_She let go of the rail and began to run after him. She called to him, but no sound would escape her lips. She was horrified at the many dead bodies that seemed to be everywhere. Illyrian hated the idea of fighting, and of death that comes with it._

_She very carefully, made her way down the crossing to the other ship. She tried again to call out to Peter, but was greeted with silence again. Illyrian knew she could do nothing to stop the fighting, but she wanted to make sure that no harm would come to Peter. She tried her best to follow as quickly as possible, but everything step she took seemed to be in slow motion._

_Illyrian looked around but couldn't see Peter anywhere in sight, and she felt panic start to build in her stomach. With all the bodies and blood everywhere, Illyrian's white dress was untouched by it. She stopped when she saw stairs leading below decks, and made her way down.She saw a few of the men that followed Peter, and went to them in hope of leading her to him._

_The fight seemed to be ending. _

_Then, suddenly there was a loud noise breaking through the silence. A gunshot. Illyrian ran to where the noise came from. She covered her mouth with her hands, and felt tears in her eyes._

_Blood was coming out of his chest as Peter laid on floor. Illyrian dropped to his side and tried her best to stop the bleed, but when she tried to touch him her hand would go right through him. Almost as if she was just a ghost. Blood was seeping from his wound, and he struggled to breath._

_Illyrian tried to scream, to call out for help, but there was only silence again..._

_Life was starting to fade from his eyes. His time was nearing an end. Illyrian began to weep at his side. She tried again to touch him, but her hand passed through his face._

_Peter moved his eyes and stopped when they found the girl in white. Illyrian stopped her weeping and stared at him. Peter gave a small smile and mouthed a word._

_"Illyrian..." Then he was gone..._

Illyrian jumped with a start as she woke from her dream. Her heart was racing in the chest and she felt the tears on her cheeks. Midori saw the distress in her eyes and knew that something was the matter. Instantly he was at her side, and Illyrian wrapped her arms around the animals soft neck. Her shoulders shook as she wept the terrible dream away.

"Oh, please no..." she whispered. "Not him..."

Eventually the tears stopped and she pulled away from Midori. The animal looked at her, and affectionatly licked her cheek.

"_Arigato_." she gave a small smile at the cat.

But, Illyrian didn't want to sleep anymore. She feared she would return to that horrible place in her dream. She stood up and walked to the curtain of the tent. Outside was still dark out, but day would soon approach. Illyrian began to pace back and forth in the tent, Midori watching her. She knew that Peter wouldn't be awake yet, but she needed to see him. To warn him. Illyrian stopped her pacing and went to her little mirror on the desk. Would he believe her? Illyrian _knew_ that she saw his fate, and she _knew _it would happen the way she saw it in her dream. Could she change that fate? She had to try. It couldn't wait until he came for her many hours from now for their walk.

Grabbing a coat, she left her tent, and Midori followed behind. Illyrian stopped and looked around. She had no clue which tent Peter was in, and was about to turn back when she saw little Lord Blakeney exiting a tent. He saw Illyrian and smiled.

"You're up early, _madame._"

"I... I couldn't sleep." she tried her best to return the smile. "I need to speak with Peter. Can you tell me which tent he is in?"

Will knew something was bothering her, but didn't say anything. "That one to the right. Peter and I share that one." He pointed to one. Illyrian thanked the boy and watched as he went on to his morning duties.

Illyrian walked quickly to the tent that Will pointed out. It was very quiet inside, and she thought that Peter might still be asleep.

"Peter?" she called softly.

A few moments later and he was at the curtain. Illyrian was right to think he was asleep. He came to the curtain looking half asleep, and he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Illyrian?" he rubbed his eyes, "What is it?"

Illyrian just stared at him, feeling guilty for waking him up.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked, feeling a bit worried.

"That's was what I was going to ask you." she began.

Peter was feeling a bit confused, and stepped aside to let her in his tent. "I am fine." He went over to his trunk and took out a shirt, placing it on. "Is something wrong?"

Illyrian didn't know how to begin. "Um... Yes... Well no..."

Peter walked towards her, "You can tell me."

"I had a dream." she began.

"A dream?" he asked.

"Yes, and please do not interupt me until I am finished." Illyrian replied, sternly. Peter crossed his arms and waited for her to continue. "Before I tell you of my dream, you must undertand that my people consider dreams to be sacred. A window into seeing the future." Peter nodded, and she continued. "I've never had a dream before in all my years. That is until tonight. I was standing on you ship, and there was a great battle. Your people where fighting the French, and winning. I saw you then followed..." her voiced began to crack at the memory.

"What happened?" he asked.

"They shot you, and you died." she felt tears threatening to fall. "Right in front of me..."

"It was just a dream," Peter wiped the tears from her cheek. "It wasn't real."

"But it felt so real. I saw it. You died, Peter."

Peter placed his hand on her shoulders. "It's not real. I am right here."

"When we leave this island, and your Captain see's the French ship, he will attempt to take it."

"No." Peter shook his head. "He would want to, yes, but with you aboard he wouldn't endanger your life in battle."

Illyrian was not convinced. "He could change his mind, Peter. I've heard him speak many times about the joy in capturing that ship."

"No," Peter repeated. "He won't."

"But, what if-"

Peter silenced her with a tender kiss. He knew now was not an appropriate time, but he could think of nothing else to ease her. "What if, what?" he asked, as he parted from her.

Illyrian was surprised to find out she couldn't recall wat they were saying just moments ago. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Were we talking?"

Peter smiled, and bent down. He kissed her, and Illyrian put her arms around his neck. It was simply a wonderfull feeling to have his arms wrapped tightly around her. She felt protected. Safe.

Peter moved and deepened the kiss, savoring the taste of her mouth. Eventually they parted as the need for air overpowered them to stop. He held her close, and Illyrian rested her head on his shoulder, a smile crept over her face.

"What is this you are doing to me?" he asked.

Illyrian was confused and looked at him. "I don't understand."

Peter smiled, "I fear I do not understand it either." he traced her cheekbone with his thumb. "I think I am falling in love with you."

_(A/N: Sorry to end it there... but its 3am and I am falling asleep at my computer :P hope you enjoyed this chapter!)_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I still own nothing of Master and Commander... :(

Chapter 8

"What is this you are doing to me?" he asked.

Illyrian was confused and looked at him. "I don't understand."

Peter smiled, "I fear I do not understand it either." he traced her cheekbone with his thumb. "I think I am falling in love with you."

Illyrian's eyes widen. "What did you just say?" she slowly pulled herself free of his warm arms.

"What is it?" Peter was beginning to feel a bit worried. "Was that something I shouldn't have said?"

Ilyrian just stared at him. Part of her wanted to to throw herself back into his arms. His words sent joy through to her very soul. However, another part of her was scared. Illyrian had no idea she could have such feelings for someone. His blue eyes began to search her turquoise ones.

"Illyrian?" he tried to approach her, but Illyrian backed away.

"I'm sorry, Peter." she managed. "I have to go.."

Illyrian began to move quickly to the curtain, and walked out of the tent. Leaving Peter alone, confused.

--

"What did I do wrong, sir?" Peter went to the Captain for advice.

Jack Aubrey cleared his throat. He wasn't sure he was the best person to help in this matter. "Have you considered the possibility that you may have frightened our Illyrian, Mr. Calamy?"

"Sir?"

"From what I gather, she came to you in fear. You tried to ease that fear, but only added to it." The Captain took a sip of coffee. "She claims to have forseen your death?"

"Aye."

"Well, that's impossible." stated the Captain. "No one can see into the future."

"She seemed so sure of it, Sir." Peter ran a hand through his dark hair. "She was so shaking up by it."

"What do you intend on doing today?" asked Aubrey. "It's your day off, is it not?"

"Aye," Peter nodded.

"Stay by Illyrian today." said the Captain. "See that she is not left alone."

"Aye, Sir."

"You may go now, Mr. Calamy." Aubrey dismissed the young boy. "If you see Lord Blakeney, send him to me."

Peter saluted the Captain the left. Jack started to laugh quietly. One of his officers found a love. If Mr. Calamy isn't careful, there could be a wedding.

--

Illyrian was with Will Blakeney, sitting down on the soft grass. Midori was not far from the pair, sniffing the ground. The air was sweet, and there was a soft breeze in the air. Peter smiled as he saw Illyrian, and walked towards them.

Illyrian was dressed in English leisure fashion, wearing a light velvet skirt of soft, lightweight wool. Her blouse was of fine linen, as white as many washings could make it. Her burgendy hair was loose and billowed softly about her in the light breeze.

"Hello, Peter." Will greeted. "How goes it?"

Illyrian watched as Peter sat down beside, and felt a warm tingle on her cheeks.

"Well, thank you." He watched as Midori tried to catch a butterfly was fluttered around the white cat. Peter turned to his young friend and smiled. "The Captain has asked me to inform you that he wants to see you." he said formally.

"Please, excuse me." Blakeney said to Illyrian, as he stood up.

Illyrian nodded to the young boy, and they watched as he walked away from them.

There was an awkward silence between the pair. Neither of them not knowing what to say to the other. Illyrian turned to Peter and saw that he was watching Midori. The cat seemed to have given up on the butterfly and was now sleeping on its side.

"Peter?" the young girl whispered. "I want to apologize..."

"Please," Peter took her hand in his and gave it a light squeeze. "I am the one who should apologize. I frightened you with my words." Illyrian stared into his face as he continued. "I simply wanted you to know that I care for you."

Illyrian gave a small smile and put her head on his shoulder. "And I care for you as well, Peter."

Peter moved and stood up. Smiling, he reached down and lifted Illyrian to her feet. "How about that walk now?"

The two walked along the shore for sometime, dipping their feet in the cool water. The sun was hot that afternoon, and the water felt great on their feet. Midori went into the water and laid down.

Illyrian sat down on the sand. "In all my time on this island, it's never been this hot!"

Peter nodded. "There is no wind today and the sun is high over us."

Illyrian let out a groan and stood up, walking towards the water.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked.

Illyrian was now waist deep in the water, and turned around. "Aren't you coming in?" she called back to him.

Peter smiled and removed his shoes and his white shirt. He looked back at the water and saw that Illyrian was no where in sight. Midori was still sitting in the water.

"Illyrian?" he called, as he approached the water. No answer. "Illyrian?!" he shouted, now feeling nervous. Peter went into the water and started to swim a ways from shore. There was no sight of the girl, and Peter was now feeling very scared. "ILLYRIAN?!"

Almost to an answer, Peter felt something pull him under. He rose to the surface and saw Illyrian bursting into laughter.

"I am sorry, Peter." she managed in between giggles.

Peter spit out some water from his mouth, and stared in shock at the girl. Illyrian went under water again and began to swim away, and Peter followed. He watched as the girl moved through the water. She swam like a fish. Peter caught up to her and lifted her to the surface, both gasping for air. Illyrian wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself, as she caught her breath. The cool dip in the water was what they both needed.

Somehow, Peter managed to pull them in shore, and was now touching the sand under the water. Midori had been watching the two from out of the sun, lying under a tree.

Illyrian opened her eyes and looked into the blue ones that belonged to Peter. His dark hair was falling over his eyes. Smiling, she reached up and pushed them from his eyes. Slowly, she traced his eyes with her fingers. Carefully moving them down the side of his face, and over his nose.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked. "Studying me by heart?"

"No." Illyrian traced her fingers over the top of his mouth. "It's strange."

"What is?"

Illyrian smiled, "I feel as if I already know you by heart." She gave him a light kiss on the top of his nose.

"When we return to England, I would like to introduce you to my mother?"

"Your mother?"

"Yes," Peter nodded. "I have never brought anyone home to meet her. She will adore you, as I do."

Ilyrian moved from his arms. "Let go and sit for a bit." She took him by the hand and led him to a grassy spot in some shade. Illyrian rang out her hair of some of the water. Peter sat down and placed his shirt back on, leaving it loose about him. Midori made his way over and sat down next to Peter. He let out a loud yawm and plopped down next to the young sailor, placing his white head on his lap.

Peter was shocked. Since Midori came into the camp, he wouldn't allow anyone to be near him. Will Blakeney tried once to pet the animal but received a low growl.

Illyrian laughed softly, "He is beginning to like you, Peter."

"Should I move?"

"No." Illyrian crawled up next to Peter, and took his hand in hers. "He is accepting you. Here, gently stroke his back."

Peter did as he was told, and soon the cat began to purr, his eyes closed.

Illyrian turned to Peter, eyes full of concern. "What about Midori? I cannot leave him here when we sail for England."

Peter saw the distress in her eyes. "We will not leave him behind." he assured her. Midori opened his eyes and stood up, walking back down the shore to the water.

Peter moved to lay down, and placed his head in Illyrian's lap.

Illyrian smiled down at him, and ran her finger's through his dark hair. Peter caught her hand in his and brought it to his lips. Planting a kiss in the palm of her hand.

"I like it when you smile." he said. "It makes your eyes shine."

"Really?"

"I have never seen eye's like yours." Peter replied, sitting up. "Would you do something for me if I asked you?"

"Anything." she smiled again.

Peter bent down and kissed her so softly. Loving the feel of her lips against his. Pulling away he saw a touch of pink on her cheeks.

Peter reached into his pocket and pulled out a small ring with a ruby in its center. Something he got on a trade the last time the ship was docked at shore. He cleared his throat. "When we return to England, will you be my wife?" Peter placed it upon her finger and waited for her answer. Neither of them noticing a ship's sail on the horizon coming towards the island...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had all happened much to fast, and there was little that could have been done to prevent it. They were back at the camp site, both Peter and Illyrian were stained with blood...

Peter watched as tears of anguish slid down Illyrian's pale cheeks, and her entire being ached with the helpless reality of the situation they were both in. The Captain held Illyrian and made soothing noises to try and calm her, however it wouldn't help.

"Mr. Calamy?"

"Sir?" Peter rose on heavy legs. He felt completely drained of energy, and was exhausted.

"It is done. Please take our Illyrian out of this tent. Return her to her own to rest." Jack ordered.

"NO!" Illyrian shouted, and tore herself from the Captain. "I cannot leave him!" Tears found their way down her cheeks once more.

"I am truly sorry, Illyrian." Jack Aubrey's heart went out for this young girl. "The Doctor did all that he could, but the wounds were too severe... He is dead... Midori is now dead."

"I want to see him..." Illyrian replied low.

"I don't think it-"

"He is all that I have left, Captain." Illyrian looked towards the curtain that the Doctor stood in front.

"Fine." Jack gave in. He couldn't deny the girl this request.

Illyrian moved passed the Captain, and through the little curtain that divided them from the white cat. As Illyrian walked past, the Captain saw a little red ring on her finger, and raised an eyebrow. He said nothing on the matter.

Illyrian froze in place when she saw Midori.

On a table laid the once beautiful white cat. Midori was now covered is terrible gashed all over its body. Dark blood stained its soft white fur. His eyes close as life now gone from them. Illyrian forced herself to move her legs.

"Midori?" she whispered, as she approached the cats head. She placed her hand on the side of the animals face. "_Naze?_.." Illyrian dropped to her knees, and rested her head on Midori's.

Illyrian began to weep once more...

Jack turned to the young sailor, and saw the shock still in his eyes.

"Calamy, what in the hell happened out there?" the Captain asked.

"We were attacked, Sir."

"Attacked?"

"Aye, Sir." Peter ran a hand through his hair. "By the same black cat from before. Illyrian and I were siting in the sun. There was a loud growl from behind us. We turned and saw that black beast that attacked Illyrian the day we found her."

"Good God..." Stephen sat down.

"There was nothing that we could to." Peter continued. "We had no weapons, no means in protecting ourselves with. The animal started to charge at us, and was stopped by Midori. Midori is the only reason why we are both still alive. He more than likely meant to protect Illyrian. Both cats fought for some time. There was so much blood on the sand... There must be some sort of warrior in Illyrian, because when the black animal pinned Midori down, she flung herself on the beast. Midori also jumped on the black cat. Illyrian moved away from them. She is very lucky is was not hurt."

"She only has but a few bruises." replied the Doctor.

"Midori died protecting us..."

"And the other animal?" Asked the Doctor.

"It is also dead, Stephen." replied Aubrey. "I saw it dead upon the sand when Illyrian and Peter ran back to get me. It must of died of blood loss."

"Poor child..." said the Doctor. "She has suffered so much... I am not sure I approve of the idea of her being alone with her dead cat."

"She needs closure." Jack turned to Calamy. "It's time you both get some rest. Go get yourself cleaned up."

Peter nodded, and left the tent.

Stephen went to the curtain and pulled it aside. Illyrian saw him enter and turned back to Midori.

"It's time." the Doctor whispered.

Illyrian nodded. She looked at Midori one last time, and planted a kiss on each of its eyes.

"_Sayonara_..."

Then she was gone back to her own tent.

Peter was very worried about Illyrian, and needed to see how she was doing. He knew she would be in her own tent at the moment, and quickly washed and changed into some clean clothes. He made his way the short distance from his tent to hers and called to her. No answer.

"Illyrian, I am entering." he announced.

Peter opened the curtain and saw Illyrian. She was siting on her bed, her back to him. She had also managed to changed into a sleeping gown and washed the blood from her hair and face.

Peter knelt down beside the girl. "Are you alright?"

She just shook her head. "I am so tired." she said low. "I am tired of crying."

Peter sat beside her and put an arm around her shoulder. "I can't seem to find the right words to describe how sorry I am..."

"It seems that whenever I love something it gets taken away from me..." Illyrian sniffled. "Perhaps it is written somewhere that I am to live my life alone.."

Peter forced her to look at him. "Never say that." he said, sternly. "No on is meant to walk this life alone."

"I love you, Peter." she confessed. "There. I said it. But now I fear that you may leave me as well..."

Peter smiled, "I told you before that I wouldn't go anywhere, and I meant it." he promised.

Illyrian leaned close to Peter, and he put his arm around her again. Holding her tight.

"...You almost went away today..." she whispered.

"We both could have..."

"Peter?" Illyrian sniffled. "I feel like I lost you too... You were right, though. We can't be sure of anything..."

"Shhh..."

Illyrian moved and stared into his blue eyes. Peter, gently wiped a tear that was beginning to form from her own turquoise ones.

Illyrian moved again, and brought her face to his and kissed him. This was the first real kiss she had given him. The other times when she would make the first move, was to give a little peck. It was now a bolder move she was making.

They eventually parted, but then kissed again. Only this time it was more heated than before. Peter held Illyrian in a tight embrace. They parted once again, and just stared at one another. Both regaining some air. Their faces flushed from the heat.

Illyrian brought his head down again. She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue entry. The contact sent a chill through her spine.

Peter broke off the kiss. "Illyrian, maybe we shouldn't..."

"Don't." Illyrian raised a finger to him mouth and silenced him. "Just kiss me..." He does, tenderly.

Gently, Peter lay her down on her bed and they continue...

_(A/N: Sorry its not as long as the last few... :P )_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He'd been awake for a long time after Illyrian had finally nodded off. He just watched with a smile as the girl he loved slept so peacefully in his arms. Peter had sworn to himself to wait until he was married before he would bed a lady, but last night was something that they both needed. He was honored at being Illyrian's first, but felt a pang of guilt when he heard her cry of pain when he pierced her.

Peter watched as Illyrian began to stir and open her beautiful eyes.

"Hi." Peter brushed a lock of burgendy hair from her eyes.

"Hi." Illyrian gave a tiny smile.

Peter just smiled and continued to watch her.

"What is it?" asked Illyrian. "Do I have scary bed hair, or something?"

"Or something." Peter chuckled.

Illyrian placed a hand on her head, and Peter burst into laughter at the look on her face.

"Ooohhh... Not good." Illyrian sat up.

"Where are you going?"

"To fix this nest on my head." Illyrian smiled and wrapped a blanket around herself.

"I think you look perfect." said Peter. "Come back and lay down."

Illyrian looked down at Peter. "Thank you." she crawled back down beside him, and Peter held her close.

"Illyrian?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you... Do you regret what we did?" he asked shyly.

"I don't think so..." she blushed. "What we did... It was nice."

"Yeah, it was..." Peter replied.

Illyrian smiled.

"So," Peter cleared his throat. There was still a matter that they haven't settled yet. "Do you remember out on the beach earlier? There was something I asked you before we were... attacked." Peter took her hand in his.

Illyrian looked down and saw the little red ring on her finger, and it all came back to her. Peter had asked her for his wife.

"I remember, Peter."

"Tell me 'yes', Illyrian." Peter kissed the top of her fingers. "Tell me you'll be my wife. I have never loved anyone the way I do you. There was a time when I didn't think I would be able to love someone like this."

"I love you too, Peter." replied Illyrian. "I love you so much."

Peter smiled. "Will you be my wife?" he asked softly.

Illyrian nodded. "I will be."

Peter hugged her hard, felling tears stinging his eyes.

"Everything of my past is gone." Illyrian began. "I've lost so much, and I know I could never forget my father or my Midori. They are a part of me, and always will be." Illyrian kissed Peter tenderly, "And now, after tonight, you've become a part of me as well."

Peter smiled and bent his head to claim her mouth with his.

--

White sails danced in the wind as a large ship appeared on the horizon. For sometime the ship had been sailing the waters in search of something precious.

A man, garbed in strange clothing, tossed his pipe overboard, frustrated. Their search was not going as well as he had hoped. 'Where are they?' he thought. They will search the islands before they return to their homelands.

"She is safe, my Lord." a shorter man stood by the rail. They spoke in a different language than either French or the English tongue.

"I pray that she is." replied the other man, running a hand through his hair. "We must find my daughter."

"We shall, my Lord." replied the shorter man. "I will see that no ground remains unsearched."

The other man nodded. "I know the strenght in my daughter. She will overcome anything."

"And my Lord mustn't forget, the white cat is with her. No harm will come to her." the smaller man bowed low and left the other man to his thoughts.

"Be brave, my child." he whispered up to the sky. "I am coming, Illyrian..."

_(A/N: Wow... I didn't think this chapter would be so short... :P I'll make the next one much longer!! :D R&R)_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Dawn was fast approaching. Over the sea was the first light of a new day touching the night sky. A tall ship was making its way towards to the Islands and was signaling the English. Smaller boats were descending from the tall ship and rowing to shore. Strange flags were posted. Neither English, nor French flags.

Captain Aubrey was standing in uniform to greet these new strangers. Beside him was young Blakeney and the Doctor.

"Who are these people, Sir?" asked the young Lord.

"I am not sure," replied the Captain. "Merchants, possibly."

"Well, they are not Frenchy's." Tom Pullings made his way towards the men. They were crowed around to see the new people nearing the shore.

"Hmm..." mumbled the Captain, fixing the hat on his head.

A small boat docked on the shore and three men climbed out. The man that seemed to be in charge, made his way over to Aubrey. He spoke in a strange tongue, and bowed to the Captain, as did his other two men.

"I am sorry," Aubrey began. "I do not understand you."

The other man looked up at the Captain. He had dark hair and turquoise eyes. His attire was different than that of the English.

"Stephen, please try and speak with him." the Captain ordered.

The Doctor tried in a few languages with the other man with no success.

The man looked behind him, and motioned for one of his followers to step forward. They spoke a few words to each other, and then turned to the Captain.

"Hello..." spoke one of the other men. "I talk little of your language."

Jack Aubrey . "I am Captain Aubrey of the HMS Surprise."

The other man thought for a moment and began. "I serve our... Master. I speak... for him."

Aubrey nodded.

"Yamato." the man motioned to their master. "We searching for missing... child. A daughter to Master."

The man called Yamato, held up a miniature photo of a young girl.

Aubrey took it and gasped. "Bloody hell..." he swore.

"What is it?" Stephen stepped towards the Captain.

In the photo was a familiar pair of turquoise eyes staring back at Aubrey. It was a photo of Illyrian...

--

Peter slowly started to stir, and rolled onto his back. He opened his eyes and the memory of the previous night came back to him, and he smiled. Illyrian was still sleeping soundly next to him. There was tiny smile on her face, and he knew she was having a pleasant dream.

He was going to marry this girl.

This girl who had entered his life and stole his heart and soul. He would do everything in his power to make her a happy wife.

Illyrian mumbled something that Peter couldn't understand. The tiny smile on her face faded, replaced by something else.

Peter ran his hand through her hair, and stroked her cheek. "Illyrian..." he whispered.

She mumbled again in her sleep. Her dream refusing to release her.

Peter kissed her eyelids. "Return to me." he whispered.

Illyrian stretched almost cat-like, and opened her eyes. When her eyes focused on her lover, she smiled.

"Good morning." said Peter, brushing a few strands of hair out of Illyrian's eyes.

"Hello."

"You slept so peacefully, I feel bad for waking you." Peter lightly brushed his mouth to hers.

"I was very tired... from last night." Illyrian blushed.

"ILLYRIAN!!"

Outside the tent was Will Blakeney. The sudden call of her name startled Peter. He jumped and fell off the bed, the blankets falling from him. He quickly grabbed them and wrapped them about his waist, searching for his clothes.

"May I enter, Illyrian?" Will called again.

"Just a moment!" answered the girl. "I'll be right there!"

"Where's my pants?" Peter was searching the ground for his clothes.

"How should I know?" replied Illyrian, searching for her own dress. "What have you done with my chemise??"

Will's cheeks began to flush as he heard the whispered bickering of the two inside the tent, and tried his best not to chuckle. _'So, that's where Peter was last night.'_ he thought.

A few minutes later and Illyrian came from the curtain. "Good morning, Will."

"The Captain wishes to see you in his tent, Illyrian."

Illyrian nodded and followed the young boy. She looked behind her and saw Peter making an escape from her tent to his.

_(A/N: Sorry for the terrible lateness of this chappie.. :( I'll try and get another one out before the week is over :D Happy Readings!!)_


End file.
